No Words Needed
by PadawanGirl
Summary: Arthur has a special night planned for his boyfriend of two years, Merlin. Merlin decides to add to it. Sequel to "Speechless" Arthur/Merlin AU


**Well, it took a while, but here is the sequel to Speechless. I've had half of it typed for about a month now, and finally today got the motivation to finish it.**

**It is a slash sequel, so if you preferred the friendship aspect of the first part, then don't read on. Sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Arthur was in the kitchen, finishing preparing a surprise dinner for his boyfriend of two years. He had skipped his last class, it was only an elective physical activity and frankly, Arthur was physically fit enough it wouldn't hurt to miss once. He wanted to make sure he had everything ready, perfect, for when Merlin arrived home from his drawing class.<p>

Arthur was just setting the plate of food at the candle-lit table when he heard the rattle of keys outside the door. He hurried to the kitchen doorway, glancing down the short hallway as Merlin opened the door to their apartment. Arthur smiled at the sight of his other half, the love of his life.

Merlin smiled sweetly back at him, shutting the door and dropping his bag to the floor. He tugged at the scarf wrapped firmly around his neck and Arthur stepped forward to gently unravel it. Merlin always wore a scarf to hide the scars marring his neck. He used to buy one, wear it until it was torn and tattered, then get another. When Arthur learned this, he went out and bought Merlin scarves in every color and design he could find.

Today's was purple and black plaid, and as he pulled the last fold away, Arthur leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the pale skin of Merlin's neck.

"So beautiful," murmured Arthur, trailing kisses along one scar.

Merlin tilted his head, granting him better access, and Arthur felt a flood of emotion that Merlin trusted him this much. At the beginning of their relationship, Merlin had been self-conscious about his scars. It took him a while to be comfortable removing his scarf around him, Arthur soothing him, telling him how beautiful he really was. To Arthur, Merlin's scars showed how strong he was, the trials he had overcome.

Arthur slowly pulled back, grinning at Merlin. "I have a surprise for you."

'What is it?' signed Merlin.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise," teased Arthur, moving to stand behind Merlin. "Close your eyes," he whispered into his ear, sliding his hands into Merlin's.

Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and he entwined his fingers with Arthur's as the blond slowly lead him forward. He silent laughed as Arthur jokingly accused him of peeking, squeezing Arthur's fingers to assure him he wasn't.

Arthur gently brought them to a halt. "Open your eyes."

Merlin shivered at the hot breath on the back of his neck and slowly opened his eyes. His jaw dropped at the sight of the white-clothed table (he wasn't aware they even owned a table cloth), a single dark green candle (Merlin's favorite color) lit between two steaming plates of vegetable stir fry. Merlin turned to Arthur, expressive eyes wide.

Arthur smiled. "Three years ago today, I spotted you across the school grounds and made the best decision of my life: to go talk to you."

Merlin glanced at the stir fry. 'We ate Chinese food together.'

Arthur nodded. "And I learned your one of those insane vegetarians," joked Arthur.

Merlin grinned. 'You love me anyway.'

Arthur returned the grin, wrapping his arms around Merlin. "I do love you," he said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Merlin pulled back, signing, 'I love you too.'

Arthur took Merlin's hands, leading him to the table and pulling out his chair. They ate in comfortable silence, sending small smiles to each other occasionally. As they finished, Arthur took their dishes to the sink, Merlin standing and blowing out the candle. Arthur turned as Merlin walked up, a sly smile on his face.

"What?" asked Arthur, wiping his mouth to see if he had food on his face.

'I have a surprise for you too.' Merlin reached out and took his hand, dragging him out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom.

"I like this surprise already," said Arthur.

Merlin sent him a glare over his shoulder, but it was weakened by the big smile on his face. When they arrived in the bedroom, Merlin let go of Arthur's hand and fell back in the bed, sprawled out.

'Do with me as you will,' he signed.

"Sure, make me do all the work," teased Arthur, even as he strode forward and begin to divest Merlin of his clothes. A black t-shirt hit the floor, quickly followed by a pair of skinny jeans. Arthur groaned at the sight that awaited him.

He never would get tired of stripping Merlin to find him going commando.

Arthur yanked off his own clothing in record time, joining Merlin on the bed. They kissed deeply, passionately, as their hands explored every inch of skin in reach. Arthur dipped a finger between Merlin's cheeks, rubbing it against his puckered entrance. Merlin thrust against him, breaking the kiss as he threw his head back in a silent moan. Arthur kissed his neck, sucking a bruise on a soft spot between two scars. Merlin curled long fingers through Arthur's blond locks, holding his head in place as he continued his assault on the column of pale flesh.

Soon rutting against each other wasn't enough. Arthur pulled back, yanking open the bedside drawer and pulling out an almost empty bottle of lube. They'd need to stock up soon.

Merlin lay back against the pillows, his legs falling to the sides as Arthur settled between them. He gently prepared Merlin, stroking his slim length in time with the thrust of his fingers. When Merlin began pushing back with his hips, he knew he was ready. Sliding his fingers out, he slicked up his weeping erection and positioned himself at Merlin's entrance.

He pushed in slowly, moaning at the tight heat that seemed to draw him in. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed, his skin flushed clear down to his chest as he uttered little pants. Arthur paused once he was all the way in to let Merlin adjust. When deep blue eyes opened, staring into his pale blue ones, he knew it was time.

Slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, Arthur began a steady pace. Merlin reached down, grasping Arthur's hips, fingertips dancing along his skin. Arthur smiled down at him and Merlin returned it.

'Faster,' he mouthed.

Arthur complied. He adjusted his grip on Merlin, sitting back on his heels and thrusting harder and faster. Merlin's mouth fell open in a silent groan and he released his hold on one of Arthur's hips, fisting his own straining length instead. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy panting and flesh hitting flesh. Arthur grabbed the backs of Merlin's thighs, pushing them towards the thinner man's chest. The change of the angle caused Merlin's whole body to jolt as Arthur hit his prostate with each thrust.

Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and he nodded emphatically, letting Arthur know to hold that position. Arthur groaned deeply as the muscles surrounding his manhood tightened, and he knew Merlin was close. He tried to change the position, knowing how sensitive Merlin's prostate was and wanting him to last longer, but Merlin's hands shot down, holding his hips in place.

'Please,' he mouthed, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

Arthur would give him whatever he wanted, and Merlin knew that. He smiled as Arthur pounded into him harder, mouth dropping open into a silent scream as wave after wave of white hot pleasure shot through him. His whole body convulsed, and he reached up, pulling Arthur down for a hot, messy kiss as his orgasm tore through him, coating their stomachs.

Merlin constricting almost painfully tight around him was Arthur's undoing, and he spilled his release deep with Merlin's pulsing channel.

Propped up on shaky arms, Arthur carefully slid his length from Merlin's sensitive, twitching hole before collapsing down beside him. Merlin lazily rolled onto his side to face him and they stared into each other's eyes.

'I love you,' signed Arthur, panting too much to speak.

Merlin smiled happily. 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know the first thing even about American Sign Language, so I'm not even gonna try to pretend I know anything about British Sign Language. (I do happen to know the two are very very different.)<strong>

**To anyone who is also reading How To Save a Life, you're prolly getting tired of hearing this, but I promise I have not abandoned it! I just have lost inspiration temporarily. Maybe if you go yell at me and chew me out in reviews it might make my muse defensive and it will finally let me finish it.**

**At least leave a review for this one. Please? :)**


End file.
